bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brothers and Sisters of the Sword: Team Ningensei vs. Team Zealot
For the moment, nothing mattered. The screaming of the crowd that waited for the blood of the battle to be spilled was non-existent. The decorations, lights, and fireworks could not be seen to their blind eyes. They stared at their enemies, the only thing in their minds at that point. Nothing else mattered but the fight, the power put into the fight, and how they were going to beat their opponents. Other than the ring itself, the only thing that the teams could possibly be seeing was each other. Team Ningensei and Team Zealot - the brother and sister Arrancar. Koyuki began the announcement of the fighters to be called, and to whom would soon slay eachother in the ruthless display, or... whoever was rang out. "Let the challangers come foward, choose a member of your team, and designate who will be fighting." "The rules are simple, fight until the opponent dies, a ring out of 10 seconds, or forfeit." Team Zealots murmured between themselves, Isabella looked over each of the women, intent on finding a key one for the fight, one who wasn't tested in her eyes yet. Fuerte... Isabella moved out of the circle, calling to Koyuki to point out. "The fight shall be Fuerte Silenciar." Pointing the the timid girl, glasses placed on the end of her nose. Walking forward into the arena, Fuerte stood there nervously, ready to play her part in the Tournament ahead. She didn't like fighting, but she'd do it for the prize at the end, if they made it that far. Koyuki glanced to the other side, "And your fight shall be who, Team Ningensei?" It was time to put his new abilities to the test. Closing his eyes, Senkaku sighed out of his own nervousness. He knew that both teams would not consider losing to be an option, and would rather fight to the very end. "I guess this mean's I'm up..." He stated calmly, folding his hands into his pockets. "Wish me luck, guys..." Behind him, the team gave their very own signs of encouragement, with Melina and Nnoitra giving the peace sign, and Ggio giving a nod of respect. With that, Senkaku Sonido'd onto the ring to face his opponent. "Let's make this a good one, shall we?" He asked, trying to keep a friendly aura between himself and his opponent. "I'll umm... try my hardest in battle." Giving Senkaku a bow, she wasn't perpared for the insueing battle. Koyuki yelled out to the spectators of both teams, "Alright, let the blood-bath begin!" The battle was now. Battle Ignition No restraint. Taking in a deep breath, Senkaku once again used Sonido to vanish and re-appear above Fuerte, sword having been unsheathed. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he descended upon her, sword swung in a side-strike above the chest. The strength was fueled by two hands, emphasizing his desire of no restraint. Fuerte looked at the attack, using her own Sonido, she looked at him, Zanpakuto in sheath, she swung an average speed fist towards him, her eyes calculating, she wasn't putting forth an effort into the offensive. "She's not fighting with her sword?" Senkaku thought in puzzlement, raising his blade up to intercept the fist. The blade cut into her flesh, and the wound would depend on how much force she placed into the attack. But it didn't matter to him; if that was the way she was going to fight, then so be it. Pulling one hand off of his Zanpakuto, he lifted a finger to point at the other Arrancar. A small sphere of reishi formed at the tip. Then, he fired it, using the point-blank distance between them as an advantage. Looking at the wound, it took only a second to heal itself, her Regeneration was unparalleled, that was why she was so willing to enter suicidal combat. Noticing the act, her body motion amplified by Sonido she used the steel flesh to tear into his spiritual coated hand, throwing the blast off course, away from her. Gripping his wrist, she wasn't planning to let him point at her again, other hand drawn back, her Zanpakuto was unsheathed, and now swung to slice off the pesky limb. Eyes widening, Senkaku quickly moved his blade to intercept Fuerte's, barely keeping it from cutting off his arm. For a moment, he struggled, before he raised a leg and kicked her in the stomach to force her back. "She's able to keep her regenerative properties... this is going to be hell...." He thought, raising his sword once again and rushing towards her. This time, in order to increase the speed of his strikes, he used one hand. Once he was upon her, he unleashed several strikes, slashes, and lunges in order to keep the offensive. A loud Ooof! was emitted from Fuerte's throat as she was kicked backward, she had timed his reaction time with the first fist, and was seeing how he worked on the offensive. Soon, speed and stamina would be tested... then the real game began for Fuerte. Using the blows to black each strike, she managed to evade most of the slashs using parries, but used her body to dodge when she could. Staying on the defensive, she was analyzing each effort, her gaze counting the strikes down to the millisecond, deducing his capabilities. Jumping upward, she didn't raise her blade, she instead planned to bring the Zanpakuto up with her, attempting to cut Senkaku open much like a fish on market. With a simple step back, Senkaku was able to avoid such a fate. As she jumped upward, he reacted reflexively, reaching with his free hand and grabbing the blade. He gritted his teeth as he pulled her back down, letting out an adrenaline-induced growl as he thrusted his sword tip at her coming figure. Eyes opening wide at the attack, Fuerte pulled her next trick, opening her mouth as she was pulled towards him, a green colored Cero pulsing within, she let out the blast, planning on killing him. Spiritual Energy v.s Phyiscal attack? I predict my Cero wins. ''If Fuerte could have smirked with her mouth open, she would have. ''"Shit!!!" Upon the point-blank blast, Senkaku was forced to direct attention towards the Cero, pupils shrinking. He used the strength he could muster up in one arm in order to fight back the attack, but it was no use. It overwhelmed him, consuming him in its explosion of green light. Watching, she would hold up, pouring more energy into the blast, prolonging it. She would make sure the pressure crushed the opponent. You can't outlast pressure... another surge of spiritual output, increased the blast radius, and added more power to the light green Cero. ''Fuerte began to doubt if he would escape it. As the smoke cleared, Senkaku could be seen on one knee, holding the back of his blade as well as the hilt in two hands. His Hierro had been a strong defense against the initial blast, and now, his blade was cutting the ''Cero attack in two parts. He narrowed his eyes into the brilliant light. "God, you are scaring me!!!" He shouted, raising a finger up on his hilt. Without hesitation, he fired his own Cero in order to counter hers. The blast collided, bringing earth into the heavens, shooting high in the air, debris of stone thrown across, the flash of green energy and Senkaku's own had proved a brillent display. Now stopped from her Cero output, she looked at him, somewhat ashamed, strangely. "I don't like fighting, I'm cursed with this fighting spirit." she claimed, Fuerte hated conflict, but she would do what she had to do for the Team, to prove herself to them all, especcially Isabella. "I apologize for any harm that I bring to you." she wasn't going to hold back though... Her Zanpakuto surging with spiritual energy, seeming to pulse with green power, the blade's length grew, and grew serrated like teeth on the entirety of it's form. "But I must do this." Fuerte finished, rushing forward, Sonido ''aiding her, the Zanpakuto was amplified now, to cut through solid objects, whether it be Hierro or Zanpakuto. Now infront of him, her blade was drawn to spill his guts in a horizontal stroke. A weak smile was Senkaku's response. "Don't apologize..." He replied, even as he raised his own sword. He channeled his own reiryoku into the blade, a counter to to the enhanced attack that Fuerte was putting up. His blade swung up to counter hers, and their energies collided once more. "You're not doin' too bad...." With a push of his Zanpakuto, he forced her back, his enhanced strength being put into the effort. "Alright." she plainly answer, her feet skidding across the ground, being pushed by his strength, her blank stare into his proved that she was still analyzing his tactics, resiliant. "Hmm." watching the effort, she used the teeth of her Zanpakuto's serrated edge to grip his Zanpakuto in a lock, twisting it, she perpared to disarm him, other hand ready, she threw a single slashing wave of green ''Bala ''towards his legs, either way, he couldn't block both top and lower. One last thought came to mind, she perpared two more slashes of ''Bala, ''aimed at his waist. "Eeeeeh!" Senkaku blurted, leaping up immediately to avoid the ''Bala. Then, he used a Sonido to vanish away from her and a far distance away. Pointing his sword towards her, he unleashed another Cero upon her by firing the reishi from the tip of his sword. The Bala attacks weren't as dangerous in power as the Cero, but its speed could easily catch him off guard if he wasn't careful. "Hmmm..." again, her toneless thinking began once more, timing the speed of his producing the Cero, ''she had seen it enough to calculate the time. "Not going to work anymore on me." Rushing out of the area using ''Sonido, she produced a Bala ''on her Zanpakuto, instead of sending it out as a bolt, she used the ''Bala ''produced as a whip like extension, lashing towards Senkaku's eyes, a crack of the 'whip' enhanced Zanpakuto, lead to another ''Bala being produced by it. Smiling, Fuerte was proud of her few skills. "Is that so...?" Senkaku commented, using his own blade once again to intercept the sword. However, he gritted his teeth this time, the energy proving to give him much more of a tougher time than the regular attacks. "Then I guess it's time to switch tactics..." He would use the skills that his "mother" had taught him, in order to increase his effectiveness on the battlefield. "Bakudō 43!" Fields of light came from his Zanpakuto, wrapping themselves around Fuerte in a crushing prison. "Hikariori!" Its power slowly began to tighten around the body of his opponent. With enough time, the victim would be crushed to death; the most dangerous Bakudō spell he had to use. "Gah..." thinking of a way to espace the prison, she had no way to escape, thinking of one solution, she used her blade, using Sonido, ''she swung the blade in ferocious flurries, shredding away at the imprisonment perpared to hold her and soon crush her, tearing a simple slice through the shield, she smirked, opening her mouth, focused on point, she jabbed both her fists on the shielding, ''Bala on both of them, perpared to shatter it, if not, she had two back-up plans... The prison was failing to hold her. However, he didn't have to maintain his hold on it for it to stay active. This way, he would give himself a higher chance of hitting her with the next attack. He raised one hand off of the hilt of his Zanpakuto and aimed it towards the girl. "Hadō 33: Sōkatsui!" A burst of lightning arc with a widespread radius and immense power soared towards his target. Looking at the lightning, she perpared herself again, spiritual energy would be enough, it was lower then 50, she had a chance. Opening her mouth, a green Cero revealed within her lips, she launched it at her foe, wreaking havoc across the earth in it's way, and soon to be his Hado and Senkaku too. In order to save his own energy, Senkaku immediately sank from the air to dodge the attack, the green light amazing him for a moment. The energy reminded him so much of his own, for some strange reason.... maybe it was the fact they had the same color? If that was the only reason, that would make him look stupid. With his sword at his side, he landed gently on his feet, looking at his opponent once more. Eyeing him up and down, she was running out of idea, they could both dodge forever, but one last trick came to mind. Using her Bala she sent two slashes directly at Senkaku. One thing added to it, width. Perparing to slice her foe, the Bala was simply made to reach to the other side, and no escape left or right. Watching if he went up or down, her next attack was perpared. Instinctively, upon being seemingly sandwiched by two attacks, Senkaku's eyes widened, and he instinctively took to the air in order to save himself. As he did so, he looked down upon the woman. How would he ever break this stalemate of his...? He needed to use all of his tricks before he could go to his Resurrecion, in order to prevent unwasted movements... Her glasses shining under dim-light, she simply watched hoe he moved, he was jumping. Smirking, What goes up, must come down! opening her mouth once more, another Cero ''perpared, fleeting, and widened, much like the ''Bala ''from before, it ripped apart the arena's sidings, earth roaring, being crushed from the pressure, she was backed up to where he couldn't get behind her, and if he landed, or was infront of her, there was a high-chance of being hit. A surge of energy, causing it to gain strength, she only had one more shot of a boosted ''Cero. At the sight, Senkaku's eyes narrowed, and he raised his sword up once more. He raised his own blade up, summoning his own power within the blade. Immediately, it pulsed for a moment, before the blade illuminated with the green-reiatsu flame they were both famous for. With that very energy, he swung down upon the blast, the enhanced cutting edge slicing the Cero in half. "Espada Cero!" He declared, almost proudly - for it was his own creation. Watching the attack, she had one last plan. Summoning her energy, saying the words for her release state. "Cry my mother, Solitario Lagrima!" ''her body morphing, water producing underneath her feet, swirling energy blowing, air heightened, it rushed around them, the water producing more and more, her presence creating the very liquid. Large double-tipped spear in hand, bandaged wrapping across the long mid-bar. Armor all over her now, darkened murk brown for it's color. Eye patch replacing the glasses she once wore, hair lost of it's pink tips and now only a silver color. She stood there, the water now dissipated into energy, she was the presence of serenity and command. "The true battle begins; now." A smile came across Senkaku's face. "Glad to hear it..." He said in anticipation, raising his sword into the air. '"Equalize... Agua!"' A violent torrent of his own energy was exerted from his body, almost as if he was the very center for a wildfire. The visage was convincing too; green flames rippled out from him, licking the very air itself. Once again, the beauty of combat would display itself in this state. He could feel the wings sprouting onto his back, and the bone-like armor form around his torso. The Hollow mask fragments formed into the shape of a half-helmet above his head, and his hair extended its growth, growing past his neck. With that very sword, he raised it defensively towards his opponent. For now... he would try and hide his nature as much as possible, until the time was right... "Alright then." Surges of water poured from her spear tips, quickly, spiritual energy could be felt from it, all the water that was under her control. Looking to him, the water began to rise, now up to her ankles, the spears seemed to have an endless amount, "Here we go!" The water had arose, seeming to encase the entire field, besides the stands, the water up to her waist, she wasted no time. Her speed was strongly increased, even in the sluggish water. ''Sonido ''aiding her, she was directly behind Senkaku, much faster then before, water was sprayed in all directions, filling in where her body had rushed through. Spear tip pointed, she swirled the morphed Zanpakuto, in an arc to tear open his new form's spinal cord. He didn't trust the water. As he jerked forward in order to avoid being sliced apart by her sword, he mentally willed any water that was in danger of touching him away. It would be such a miniscule amount, he could safely predict that she wouldn't notice. For all he knew, she could still be analyzing him, and he would have to convince her otherwise. Twisting around, he gripped the hilt of his sword in both hands and unleashed a side-swing back towards his opponent. Release The Dam of Flooding Tears ''My brothers and sisters, let forth the flow of sorrow and despair burst from the stone restraints of emotion. Fuerte glanced at him, water gathering around her large spear head, she blocked the attack with the intersecting bar of her weapon, the water from the spear creeped along it's entirety, going on to his Zanpakutos' tip, holding tight, the water was pressureizng, squeezing it to her weapon, it was encroaching down his weapon, and soon would engross his body. Gritting his teeth, Senkaku placed his arm on his sword wrist, fueling another Espada Cero in order to pull himself out of her grip. Then, he commensed to pointing the blade at her once more, starting up and unleashing all of that energy in a regular Cero blast, enhanced by his released form. Reaching out, she placed her spear forward, her had done this trick with her before, and now she would use his own trick. The spear tip, stabbing into the Cero's ''path, seperating the blow, allowing her body to feel the pressure, but remain unharmed. Her next trick was pulled out. Senkaku had been analyzed on his speed, his ''Cero, ''his defense, and strength, she could measure, time, and weigh out options now. The next trick she had for herself was a doozy. ''"CERO!" ''a green rush of spiritual pressure was concentrated at the tip of her spear head that was seperating Senkaku's ''Cero. ''Stronger in her Resurreccion, she unleashed all her fury, whenever Fuerte was in the water, she grew stronger, water was her 'home-terf'. Senkaku's eyes widened in shock, and he was only barely able to put up his sword in defense before the ''Cero slammed into him full-force. It slammed him back into the waters that seemed to surround the entire area, his prostrate form causing him to sink into the waters. Instinctively, he held his breath, pushing himself from the Cero's path and rising his waist over the surface. Damn it! He would never get anywhere with this water all around him... Wait a minute. Water? Maybe he had an idea... Looking to him, this place was waist high in water, she had a whole 'play-ground' to mess around in, and plus, she could always produce more if needed... her Resurreccion held back no fury. She smirked as she looked at his defense, he was all in the water, he was as good as hers. '"Mojado Sufrimiento." '''her words mumbled to hersefl, she dipped the tip of her spear into the water, soon, an infectous and rotten color was born into the water, murky and mud like it's color spread, it was pure pollution and toxin in watery form, tainting every inch of the water, all of it was everywhere. If it got in a wound, the eyes, or mouth, it would be it's own personal Hell. "Now, let use resume." Spear drawn up in a defensive stance, she waited for him to move. However, Senkaku had seemingly lost his will to reply. Even as he raised his blade to his chest, the man's eyes immediately widened, and he placed a hand on his chest, struggling to breathe. His mouth quivered, and he started coughing heavily, staggering in the waters. Even then, he struggle to rise out of the toxic water, desperately trying to come out of harm's way. Watching him, she stayed firm, controlling the course of the water around him, she caused the toxic pools of water to inch up his entire form, perparing to enter through the skin pores, Hierro the only thing in it's way. It would enter through the corner of the eyes, and through the nose and mouth if it could, perparing to drown his body in it's own mirth. Now, Senkaku was obviously panicked. Immediately, he shot out of the water like a bat out of hell, knowing that staying there would result in his imminent death. However, once he stopped, he began to cough again, clutching his chest in pain. "W...what did you do?!" He demanded, shutting his eyes and trying his best to fight off the feeling. "What I did, doesn't matter, the only thing you should be worried about, is the overwhelming pain." Fuerte held no disdain, conjuring torrents and coils of water, she rushed the polluted murky water, to swirl it towards him, hoping to crush and drown him at the same time, the pillars of water began to surge and follow him if he moved. At this point, Senkaku would probably know that water was alot worse when it came to Fuerte's techniques. The situation was getting desperate. A stricken look coming over Senkaku's face, he moved to evade the waters. They hadn't even started this fight, and already it was looking so bad. He had to hurry up and finish it, now! Like a missile, he shot towards Fuerte, sword poised for yet another '''Espada Cero' strike on her person. Backing what he could into the strike, he swung as hard as he could. Watching him, she waited, analyizng the speed had already been done, she could tell when to strike, parry, or dodge. His desperation made it that much easier. A pillar of water emerged to where his body would be, it was perpared and poised to rise when he attempted to attack her, "Aspero Cascada." 'her words a whisper, the pillar of water was acidic, and would open many an entry point for her pollution water, his speed was astonishing, but he couldn't stop in mid-air. "Mine now." ''"Damn it...!" He couldn't stop himself, slamming and catching himself into the pillar full-force. There, his body stopped, hanging limply and floating around like a dead fish. His eyes were half-lidded, his front facing Fuerte. He appeared to be dead, the toxins and chemicals working their way into his body. In a matter of moments, he would be finished off, and the battle would be won. Or, would it? For at that very moment, the waters that he was trapped in suddenly burst apart, all of them rushing at a projectile-like fashion towards Fuerte. Fuerte swung the tip of her spear, a motion to control the watery projectiles, sending them off around her body, into the pools of water surronding. Splashs and low pops ''could be heard as high speed water splashed against still murky liquid. Looking at him, she pulled several large orbs out of the water, spherical in shape, their sludge color coating the interior and exterior. Waiting for his next motion, he was near total analyzation, then, Fuerte would know all she needed to, and attempt to crush him once and for all. Eyes peering, she waited for his next move patiently, the watery orbs halted in the air, dripping down below to the minature lake of pollution. Newly freed, Senkaku managed to pull himself out of the water prison, looking up at her. Now, his coughing fit had stopped, and he was now looking up at his opponent with curiosity. "Just how much longer are you going to watch me...?" He questioned casually, using one of his hands to sheath his sword. Then, he pressed his hands together, closing his eyes in concentration. '"Corriento Presion." 'ignoring his comment, she was ready. The orbs amplified with a pressurization of the ''Marina Trench. ''The spheres began revolving, ready for the attack. Tendrils of water snapped towards Senkaku's body, perparing to wrap him, coming from the lake she was in. The orbs were spinning at a high speed, tiny and near invisible droplets splicking across the field, the pressure within each droplet made a dent in the stone colisuem. Smirking, a full impact could take on spiritual energy at this point, watching and waiting; the fight was growing more intense. '"Hadō 88...." He extended his hands towards the pillars that threatened to wrap around him, all the while flying away to keep his distance. "Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" Immediately, bolts of lightning shot out of his palms and through the waters with terrifying speed. It wasn't meant to neutralize, of course... but it was meant for one thing that electricity was known for: conduction. With the water that Fuerte was in, this move would serve to be a critically wounding to fatal ending to the fight. Watching the course of the lightning, using Sonido she removed herself from the pools of water, reaching a good 20 feet in the air, too escape unneccesary. Watching him, she waited, then pulled her spear in swirling motion, the lake of water far beneath her began to swirl in a direction, the force of a soon to be created whirlpool was in the making. Tendrils on hand, still rising and attempting to grasp him, she planned to make every direction a hazard. What she lacked in physical offense, she made up for in ingenuitiy. Orbs still on the ready, she brought brought all three orbs into one, now merged. A large orb, the size of 15ft in itself, 15ft wide as well. Pressure still in it, she waited to cause it's detonation, an aquatic polluted bomb. Too focused on avoiding the attacks, Senkaku barely noticed the threat that was looming over him. However, once he took a glance over it, his eyes widened in shock. It was almost in a comical manner; he raised a free hand to put the fingers on the bottom of his lip. "What's she trying to do?" He thought, fearing that he would have to reveal himself sooner than he would've liked. The tendrils of water halted and dropped, now the orb was ready. The orb was flung directly infront of Senkaku. Water droplets powerful enough to dent stone, toxins in it enough to hospitalize a Shinigami, she was ready. "Explode." The orb of pressurized and toxic water exploded infront of Senkaku, each droplet was a testament to a painful death. Your mine this time. Splattering in every direction of the arena, leaving no place untouched.